Once Again
by Drarry-Dftba
Summary: Sebastian finds himself trapped between two people he has sworn to take care of. He has to choose, his young master, or the woman who brought light into his life. With the complications of yet another man, his life is becoming more and more difficult.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold witer night as a slightly obese woman, also known as My Mom, toddled into a large mansion, otherwise known as the phontomhive maonor. Sweat trickled down her reflective brow, despite the winter cold. She was in a hurry. She was delivering a message to the head of the phantomhive toy company from one of their regular customers. She had rushed all the way from eugene, oregon to deliver this important parcel. This was her job, her way of life. but the true reason she was coming to this place was to meet her lover, Sebastian. His hair reminded her of a really cool crow, soft to the touch but also dangerous in some ways.s. She thought of him very much and she really loved him a lot with his demon parts. They were very magical.

**Sebastian POV**

My bocchan is so kawaii. He makes me shiver with delight as soon as I see his super Kawauu uber cutee face. He likes to dress yp like a girl someties, but he never likes to admit itl. He's so aorable. I set a table gracefully, ripping the previous tablecloth off like an angry saber toothed tiger would rip off a hunk of meet in a large buffalo. I am much like a saber toothed tiger, always prepared and aware of my surrounding.s.

**Ciel POV**

God-fuckingdamuyt I'm loyk so pisd of at Sebastion rite now he's off hanging out with this droopy-eyed chick named "my mom" or something like i don;'t ebven now. I h8 her so much you don'y even know. I am supposed to be the head of the Phantomhive company dammit!11one!1eleven11!

There's no way I'mma lose to dis bitch. No fuken wai.

**My mom POV**

Ciel Phantomhive or whatever is like the bratty brat ever. He's like, so ungrateful towards that like super hunky saber-toothed man. I swear, I saw him in a leopard print loincloth the other day. So hot. I was like, "You're like hte best bf ever." and and he was embarrased nad didn't knw what to say because he was all adorabley blushing. But he is really manly, he just isn't confident in himslef. Hes really sweet and he always will b wit me.

I founf him in a closet with his bocchaan or whatever he calls that ungrateful booty brat of his and he was all over that bony nugget child. He explayned that hewas punishing him or something and I know that he llves me and always will.

**Alois POV**

I'm so god damn hungry when are my things going to feed me. Even though I pretend I'm not hungry, I still yell at them if they don't feed me. i don't get why evryone looks at me funny. Well, not hag-ah because she can't. She's kinda blind in one eye or something like that. I don't really care. I just like to do my thing with claude and you know just hang out, smoke a joint or something that teenaged boys do, which is obviously going to include extremely descriptive and copious amounts of homosexual engagements. Because that's what every boy does, other that prance around in girls' clothing and go shopping at the mall and sensually lick things in front of other males. That's just what we do.

**Sebastian POV**

Today, my boochan invited me into the closet where we proceeded to engage in extremely sexual endeavors which were so descriptive in this tale that it stood out dramatically and we had to replace it with excess amounts of Japanese words that are overused and/or misspelled. My kind of story. Anyways, My Mom walkede in on us and I told her that I was beating him up for ogling at my junk like he (and every other boy) does. She believed me, nad I;m glad she did/.

**Grell POV**

_RYHUI4RJKEI5UFJHGRHUF_

:3

**Ciel POV**

My manly sabor-toothed jungle hunk took me on lyk de most romantical d8 evr today. I luvv him so much but I can't let anyon kno shhhhh i'm supposd to be rlly super mean to everyone and have no damn emotions because my writers just decided I should be a stuck up bratty-ass twat because they could I don't know. Seriously why the fuck am I such an asshole, at least Alois has an understandably traumatic back story. Still doesn't explain why he licked my ear that one time though. Not like it wast hot but u kno.

I meen wat I'm not gay ew boys r gross I like Lizzyy (not rly haha jks.)

**Alois POV**

Today I was walking around in the jungle that definitely exists in Britain, Japan, wherever in shit's name we are, and my eyes gazed upon the most disturbing sight- I saw this marshmallow of a woman, the one rumoured to be named "My Mom", creeping along behind this saber-toothed jungle demon. With that little shit Ciel. God, I want to rip his face off or something. He seriously needs to like, take that fork out of his goddamn urchin ass. But I also am in love with him. Because that creates friction between the characters, as well as some emotional tension. I now deny this, because having feelings for another person is stupid. Time to go back and sexually harass my butler, I guess. Angrily, I mean.

**Sebastian POV**

Today, I took my jungle mate on a date. Haha that ryhmehdd. But as I was makin a picnic thing, I noticed the bushess rustling like an angry gorilla on crack. It kind of freaked me out a little. But anyways, I had this cute little lanket akk set out and a tiny picnic basket and it had real good foods insside. "Here you go" I told Ciel when I gave him a sandwich. He blushed and looked away, but he didn't notice the angry gorilla in the bushes. I con't stand my bootychan getting scared.

**My Mom POV**

During the day today, I was really suspicious of my lovely lover jungle-bungalo snookel. He's been kinda evasive lately nd i Think I did something maybe. Btu it's probably becaues of that stupid buglecopter Ciel. I will kill him. SOMEDAY.

**Ciel POV**

Hahaaaa dat bitch ain;t nevahs gon kill me. I kno wat she plannins, i can smell it. Smell it like the sweet cent of mah luuver and his man-purfume or whatevr dafuq its called god I don't nkow these things sorreeee.

Anyhoo she that banana-eating gorilla woman caint touch mah Sebbykins OOOHHHHH WAATTT.


	2. Chapter 2

Claude POV

Today that stupid goddamn brat Alois was sexually harassing me, again. I feel trapped within these sickly painted walls; surrounded by incompetent, idiotic pond scum. Trancy was rolling all over my carefully laid out plates and silverware. It took planning and time to align each dish and tray perfectly along the table. The preparing of his meals is like an art, and one of the highlights to my job. And to see him disgrace my meals so is utterly disgusting.

I couldn't hold back today. I blew up at him on the sixth chant of "Claaau-deey tap-dances! Claaau-dey tap-dances!" (And I'll have you know, my tap-dancing is one of my glorious and beautiful talents). I completely lost it, yelling, "Sit down, you inarticulate whore!" After that he slapped me several times without cease before collapsing to his knees and bawling.

Perhaps there will soon come a day when I don't cry myself to sleep at night.

Alois POV

During one of my psychological breakdowns, today I had done something regrettable. I had definitely damaged what's left of my relationship with Claude. Perhaps I could apologize for my irrational, disgusting behavior. I feel like the only reason I do these things is because I am unable to get his attention otherwise, and definitely no emotion from him either. That's the only way I am able. So I have just now, at this moment, decided to seek his forgiveness.

My Mom POV

Sebastian is ignoring me. I can feel it. That Ciel has taken his feelings for me away, and misdirected them towards himself. I can't stand for this. I need to have a talk with Sebastian about all of this nonsense. He has to choose.

Sebastian POV

She's found out that I have been out with Ciel multiple times on romantic outings. I still love her... I just am confused. I don't know what to do with these feelings of mine. I can't change them. Then again, I don't know who I love at this point.

Grell POV

Sebas-chan looked so stunning todaaay! He was with some plumpy woman who was continuously stuffing her face with burritos and whatnot. Either way, I was lucky enough as to get a few more pictures for my album. My album of Sebastian, of course. Ah, that deadly demon butler gives me the chills! Oh- gotta run. I think he saw my camera. He's coming this way I haigu4ghwrgnkHHUIRGH55-456YTGH5GTDGHH

Sebastian POV

Grell was taking more pictures of me to add to his extensive collection of... Well, he has a shrine. Dedicated to me. I have to be serious now, I need to tell that woman, My Mom, that I do love her. She is my world, and I won't let anything come between us.

Ciel POV

That pathetic excuse of a butler is driving me absolutely insane. He's hardly been putting effort into anything he does anymore. I hate it, this.. new Sebastian. It's as if he's lovestruck- no, I know he is. Something between him and that ridiculous My Mom woman. What kind of a name is that to have anyway? Nevertheless, I must win back my butler's affections, if it's the last thing I do. And it won't be. Because I'm Ciel goddamn Phantomhive.


	3. Chapter 3

My Mom POV

That stupid chica Ciel is lyk gettin all up in my bizz agen ad is all ruinin my relashunship that I have forgd with my bear hands. That saber-toothed man finuly comes bac tew mi and he juss tryes to break us up.

Claude POV

YOU KNOW, I HATE EVERYTHING. I HATE LIFE, I HATE THE WORLD, I HATE CIEL AND HIS STUPID DELICIOUS SOUL. God, why can't he just understand? I don't want another preetyy face~ I just want you and your beautiful souuulll~

Brb, totes jackin offs to the thought of Ciel's blood ohktjmgbtmnnnnnnn

Alois POV

I found Ciel and My Mom fighting in the jungle. I didn't see that crazy jungle babe anywhere, so they're probably here in secret or some other insane shit like that. I don't really care. But maybe I could join in the fight and make it more interesting. I mean, why not? I have nothing better to do that dance around in my booty shorts all day and watch Claude bitch and moan about how he wants all up in Ciel's ass, so I'd rather do that.

Sebastian POV

That Aliwis... Aliwa? Auliwachikawawwa? I don't know, But that weird ass blonde ho is fucking my shit upp. He's all dancin' like a chika slut around my two bitches, and I don't know whut the fuck is goin on or anythin/. It's like, not any business a saber-toothed-jungle-demon-man-hunk can't take care of, but I just feel like cleaning or some shit today. Not very action-y, I knw, but like I don'r really wanna do shit.

Undertaker POV

OMFG DUDE SEBASTIAN TOLD ME THE FUNNIEST-ASS JOKE TODAY. I LOL'D SO HARD THE GODDAMN ROOF CAVED IN LIKE HAHA WTF EVEN IS ANYTHING

AHAHAHAHA DEAD PEOPLE

Ciel POV

Mah fuckn ho-man-slutter bootler Seburtan is hanging ut wif dat gurl againnn!1111! Lols we totes had seks last nite tho. I was like 'omg Sebastun!' and he was like 'I do anythng for my masterrrrrr' and it was hot haha u jelly?

My Mom POV

That fucking cookietuba shit block is taking my man again. Fyuck, right when I felt like going on a dyet. I cant beleve this! I am so done wit this bullcraps... i just... URHF. I'm goinna became a mass-murderer orsomthing lik that cuz Im so fucin mad. I'mm gonna shove a starfush in this kids ear or something.

Alois POV

I went over to the sweatier of the two and told her that scandal about Sebastian and Ciel getting all hot messy over each other the night that he made up with My Mom. Her mirror-like skin (It's rather greasy) turned a dark red and her lips puckered and extended far from her face. She looked kind of like a llama or an alpaca or something like a farm animal. I don't know, I'm not a dirty commoner monkey. My booty shorts are riding up my bum a little and it's starting to get really annoying. But, there's always a price to pay if you wanna be a sexy beast like me.

Sebastian POV

Last night, I had like, the best thing ever besides rolling around with My Mom on the floor. I did it. The thing. That thing. That thing that you probably want to hear every detail about but I'm going to stall as you read on, hoping that I may disclose just one little bit of imagery for you. Well, it was definitely awkward. not just like, from silence or whatever, but from like everything. He's so tiney. It's... You knoe. And doing that tipe ove thing is kinda hard when he keeps whining every teo seconds. It ws reaaaaally stupid. But it was like, totally not illegal or you know, non consenshual. He was all jus like, "SEB-CHAN-KUN-SAMA, PLZ JUS... LIKE... I dono." so that basicly means he wanned me.


End file.
